The University of Pittsburgh has been a member of the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers (NSABP) since its inception in 1958. As such, it will continue to support the overall goals of the NSABP. Active accrual has been maintained in each protocol as has investigator participation. Request for continuation of this application is being made so that the University of Pittsburgh, through its coordinating facility, the Adjuvant Therapy Center, can maintain active patient accrual and provide followup on patients entered into closed protocols. This will be accomplished by expanding the regional capability of the Adjuvant Therapy Center to work with area physicians and nurses so that greater numbers of patients can be entered into NSABP clinical trials.